Lisa Zaran
Lisa Zaran (born September 26, 1969) is an American poet, essayist, and artist. Life Zaran was born Lisa Marie Hoie, in Inglewood, Los Angeles, California, to a Norwegian father, Leonhard Hoie, and an American-Norwegian mother, Joan (Ablett), Lisa was a middle child with 2 older siblings and one younger. Zaran moved over 40 times before the age of 16 across the western United States and Alaska, living in such varied places as New Mexico, Alaska, Oregon, Arizona and California. She attended both public and private schools as well as several Lutheran and Christian academies. Zaran spent much of her youth reading poetry and listening to music through her older brothers closed bedroom door. The major poetic influence in her young life was James Whitcomb Riley, Thoreau, Walt Whitman and the Bible. Musical influences included The Beatles, Bob Dylan, Mozart and Luciano Pavaratti. She penned her first poem entitled Hallway at the age of six. Throughout high school Zaran contributed pieces to her local high school paper with the author listed as anonymous. In 1990 she married and within 2 years had 2 children. In the early years of her marriage Zaran began to write the sometimes girl, which was published in 2004 by Inner Circle Publishing. Zaran went on to publish You Have A Lovely Heart (Little Poem Press, 2004), a chapbook which explores the beautiful and richly detailed Southwestern landscape of Arizona. In 2005 she released a 22-poem collection online at Argonauts' Boat, almost as a prelude into her next full collection entitled The Blondes Lay Content (Lulu Press, 2006). Another chapbook was published as well in 2006, Subtraction Flower, which she dedicated to her mother. Zaran continues to write as well as speak at poetry festivals. In January 2007 she founded a poetry journal, Contemporary American Voices, whose goal is to encourage and carry out through publishing the art of poetry. Writing With the publication of her collection the sometimes girl, Zaran emerged as a poet who allowed an infinite access to the core of her existence with such noteworthy works as 'Talking To My Father Whose Ashes Sit In A Closet And Listen', 'Girl', 'Leaves', and 'Tenderness'. The collection is most noted for its ability to say the right thing for all times. The work is also considered 'unpretentious, intensely personal and honest'. Her poetry appeals to young and old alike but it is through the young that she has won her largest fan base. At over 20 schools, both K-12 and college level, students have studied her work and prepared essays, academic papers, debates and contests. Publications Poetry *''the sometimes girl''. InnerCircle Publishing, 2004. *''You Have A Lovely Heart''. Little Poem Press, 2004. *''Clipped From Our Days''. Published by Argonauts' Boat, 2005. *''The Blondes Lay Content''. Lulu Press, 2006. *''Subtraction Flower''. Lulu Press, 2006. *''WinK'' (limited edition chapbook). 2007. *''If It We''. Lummox Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Lisa Zaran.Books, Lisa Zaran. Web, Apr. 5, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Poetry *Lisa Zaran at Hello Poetry (12 poems) *Lisa Zaran at PoemHunter (27 poems) ;Audio / video *Lisa Zaran at YouTube ;About *Lisa Zaran Official website. This article contains material from PoemHunter. Original article is at Biography of Lisa Zaran. Category:1969 births Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Los Angeles, California